Electrical surgical devices employ electrodes for delivering a high-frequency electric source to a surgical site for manipulating tissue by cutting or obliterating the surgical material. Such electrosurgical devices include a frequency, or RF generator for providing the high frequency (AC) electrical signal, and a handpiece including one or more electrodes for delivering a therapy signal in the form of electric current (voltage). At least one electrode carries the therapy signal delivered proximate to the tissue area, and a second electrode or ground pad at a different potential completes the therapy circuit for providing a current path through the surgical material (tissue). The signal is of a high enough frequency that it avoids interference with the native CNS (central nervous system) of the patient, and may take the form of a polar (i.e. single electrode with grounding pad) or bipolar electrodes which co-locate two or more electrodes on the same handpiece, thus localizing the electrical energy. The monopolar/bipolar approach, as well as frequency and voltage level, vary based on therapeutic factors, such as whether excision, cutting, obliteration, or cauterization is desired. Often, the handpiece and RF generator are separate components and may be interchanged depending on coordination of physical electrical couplings, such as plugs.